The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Astilbe plant, botanically known as Astilbe hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Flamingoxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Noorden, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new fast-growing compact Astilbe cultivars.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1992 of the Astilbexc3x97Arendsii cultivar xe2x80x98Bressingham Beautyxe2x80x99, not patented, as the male or pollen parent, with the Astilbe japonica cultivar xe2x80x98Vesuviusxe2x80x99, not patented, as the female or seed parent.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Flamingoxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Noorden, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by divisions harvested at Noorden, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Astilbe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Flamingoxe2x80x99 have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, and fertility level without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Flamingoxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Flamingoxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright plant habit.
2. Rapid growth rate.
3. Dark green leaves.
4. Very freely and uniformly flowering.
5. Attractive pink-colored flowers.
Plantsbn of the new Astilbe differ from plants of the male parent, the cultivar xe2x80x98Bressingham Beautyxe2x80x99, in inflorescence shape and flower color, in addition, plants of the new Astilbe are more compact than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Bressingham Beautyxe2x80x99.
Plants of the new Astilbe differ from plants of the female parent, the cultivar xe2x80x98Vesuviusxe2x80x99, in leaf and flower color, in addition, plants of the new Astilbe are taller than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Vesuviusxe2x80x99.